


The image of you rutting between my sister's legs is forever etched into my memory

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “You’re a bastard,” he sneered, “I never believed all that they said about you, but…lust and deceit are in your blood… I never thought you’d be so disgusting as to-”





	The image of you rutting between my sister's legs is forever etched into my memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania_Queen_of_the_Fairies/gifts).



> A naughty prompt from Tanya!

"The image of you rutting between my sister's legs is forever etched into my memory and I don't know how I'll recover!"

Jon eyed the bustling courtyard warily. “Will you keep your voice down?!” he hissed, reaching out to grab Robb’s sleeve.

He whirled around to face him and glared menacingly. Jon could stand his ground against his brother, he always has when they’d fought as youngsters, but he’d never seen  _this_  look in his eye before. Robb looked positively murderous, and Jon wouldn’t blame him one bit.

“If you think I’m going to keep your dirty little secret for your own benefit, then you can think again,  _brother_ ,” he snarled, nostrils flaring as he took a step closer, squaring himself up against Jon. “I’ll keep my voice down,” he said, low and dangerous, “but for  _her_ , not you.”

“Robb, we need to talk, let me explain.”

“What is there to explain?” He paused then, straightening his spine as the farrier walked by and gave them both a nod in greeting. “You’re a bastard,” he sneered, “I never believed all that they said about you, but…lust and deceit are in your blood… I never thought you’d be so disgusting as to-”

“I love her,” Jon interrupted. He didn’t understand. He was twisting it in all the wrong ways. He knew how it must have seemed, but that wasn’t it at all.

“You…?” Robb’s lip curled in disgust before he grabbed Jon by the front of his jerkin and shoved him into a nearby room used to store the horse’s tack. “Aye! I love her an’ all! But I don’t go around fuckin’ her!” He thrust his forearm up against Jon’s chest, pinning him to the cold stone wall and pointed an accusatory finger into his face. “You do realise that you’ll be sent to The Wall and we’ll have to marry her off quick now, don’t you?” he spat. Jon’s stomach plummeted at the mere thought. “If you’ve put a babe in her belly, it’ll need to look as though it was her husband’s… Why?  _Why, Jon?_  You’re own  _sister?!_ ”

Jon shoved him off. “She’s not my sister.”

“Half then. What does it matter?! It still makes you no better than those Lannisters and their cursed inbred demon son. Is that what you want, a-”

“She’s not my half sister either!” Jon erupted, eyes wide and pleading, “Nor are you my half brother… or Arya, or Bran, or Rickon.” 

Robb only stared at him, his features then screwing up in utter confusion. “What do you mean?”


End file.
